


Give Him Love

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Give Them Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Harry spreads love, Harry's very confused, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he saw Louis and it was like he’d never seen him before. He was so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Him Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one has been lying around for ages and I was just to lazy to post it...

”You alright mate?” Harry looked up to see Niall’s worried eyes and smiled.

“Yeah, ‘course, why wouldn’t I?”

Niall shrugged. “Don’t know, you seem kinda restless.”

“It’s probably just the adrenaline…”

“Okay.” Niall took out his other earpiece, and walked past him.

Harry tried to ignore the constant throbbing at his spine, glad that the show was over.

 

 

He woke up with a gasp, pain razing down his back and he tumbled out of bed, grabbing the wall for balance. He stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the light and pulled his shirt over his head to look at his back.

Nothing.

There was nothing. He let his hand run down as far as it could and almost didn’t notice the small bump at the top of his spine but when he touched it he flinched in pain. He stepped closer to the mirror. There was a small dot; it almost looked like some kind of splint, barely sticking out. He reached behind again and this time was prepared for the sting of pain, trying to ignore it as he grabbed hold of it. He took a deep breath as he slowly started to pull in it, screwing his eyes shut tightly and a whimper left his lips. It felt like he was ripping layers of his skin of, just from the inside and he gasped in relief when it slipped out.

He opened his eyes and looked at it. It looked like a feather, covered in his blood.

“What the…” He frowned at it and looked back at his back. There was no sign that the feather had been inside of him

Suddenly, dizziness overwhelmed him and he fell to the side, losing consciousness before he even hit the floor.

 

 

“Harry?”

He looked up in confusion when someone pinched his arm and he blinked in shock. He was sitting with the other four in front of an interviewer, a large amount of girls sitting behind the cameras and they were all looking at him

“Where did you disappear to Styles?” Louis said jokingly making the audience laugh, though Harry didn’t miss the worried glance the older sent him and he smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, spaced out.” He said.

“We’ll come back to you later then, Harry.” The interviewer said with a smile and he nodded in gratitude.

When the man’s attention wasn’t on him anymore, Harry felt a hand touch his wrist and he smiled softly, moving his own so that it was touching Louis’ thigh, squeezing it gently to show that he was okay.

But he really wasn’t.

What was he doing here? Why couldn’t he remember arriving here? Where was he even?

He leaned to the side and whispered to Louis, “What date is it?” and Louis looked at him in confusion.

“The 7th of August. Why?” he whispered back and Harry could feel a tiny bit of panic rising in his chest.

“I-“ he didn’t get to answer cause the interviewer

“So Louis and Zayn, you’ve both got girlfriends, right?”

Louis looked away to answer the question and Harry took a deep breath, trying to control his heartbeat.

 

 

“Harry?” Louis grabbed his arm when he walked backstage and he stopped, trying to ignore the pain in his back that was slowly returning.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” he smiled at the older boy’s worried look and nodded.

“Yeah… ‘m fine.”

Louis placed a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. Harry’s shoulders relaxed a bit and he took a deep breath,

Louis always had that kind of effect on him. They both knew they’d almost had something, right from the beginning but for some reason it had never evolved. They’d been stuck in the ‘almost-more-than-friends’ and then Louis got together with Eleanor and Harry couldn’t help but think that it was his fault, that if he’d done something they’d actually had a chance.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.  My back’s been hurting a bit but it’s fine. It’ll go away.”

“Good.” Louis lightly squeezed his cheek with a smile and turned around to join Zayn.

 

 

Harry groaned as he turned around on his stomach, his shirt clinching to his sweat-covered body, rising up on his hands and knees. He felt like he was going to vomit, like something was crawling out of his spine.

He fell out of bed and practically ran into the bathroom, throwing his shirt over his head and turned around.

Two small bumps were sticking out, stretching his skin. He grabbed the sink to keep his balance, knocking over the glass with his toothbrush and the soap, and it fell on the floor with a loud sound but he barely noticed it.

 

 

He blinked and suddenly he was standing on the street, cars driving past him. The people around him didn’t seem to notice him, even though he was standing there only in his boxers and he looked around. Where on earth was he? He spotted two girls sitting on a bench and walked over to them, even though he should probably avoid being seen.

“Excuse me?”

They didn’t look up, didn’t even seem like they’d heard him. He frowned and stepped closer, just as they stood up, grabbing their things. “I’m sorry to bother you but could you tell me where I am-?” he started but gasped when they walked right through him and he touched his chest in shock and fell to the ground, curling his arms around his knees, burying his face in his arms. A rustle behind him made him look back and he froze.

White, beautiful wings were sticking out of his back and he reached back, touching the feather and shivered at the feeling.

They weren’t fake. He could feel it when he touched them, just like he could feel it when he touched his arms. He reached for the base to feel where they connected to his body, where feathers turned to skin, pulling his hand back. There was a bit of blood on them, probably from when the wings got out.

They were big. Really big.

He stood up and took a deep breath and started walking, ignoring the cold.

For some reason one of the things he noticed was the couples around him. It was like they glowed just a tiny bit more, like the fact that they were together made them stand out, made them special.

It was so pretty-

 

 

“Harry!”

Someone shook him and he sat up with a groan, touching his head. He looked up into worried blue eyes. “Lou?”

“Are you okay? How long have you been lying on the floor?” the other grabbed his arm, pulling him up and Harry shook his head.

“Don’t know. I was- I was in the city I think-“

“What are you talking about Haz?” Louis asked, worry written all over his face and he really didn’t either so he just curled together in Louis’ arms, happiness overwhelming him when the older boy just let him without questioning him.

 

 

He didn’t know what drove him to make them, hell he didn’t even know _how_ he made them but now he had them in his hands. Beautiful, golden arrows that was glowing slightly in the light and on his back there was a bow.

He grabbed his jacket and stepped outside in the cold. There were a few people around him but he wasn’t where he wanted to be, where he _needed_ to be.

When he reached the city central his smile grew. So many people, so many feelings swirling around in the air. Two girls where walking towards him and he grabbed one of his arrows, pulling the string back and let it go.

It hit the tallest girl in the chest and the golden shine spread to her entire body and when she looked at the other girl it reached out for her, connecting them. The girl he’d hit grabbed the other and gently placed a hand on her cheek, leaning down to press their lips together.

He turned around with a satisfied smile.

There was more love to be spread; he had to cure this hateful city.

 

 

“Harry?”

He looked up at the four other boys’ confused looks and forced a smile on his face. “Uh, yes?”

“Have you been eating properly lately?” Liam asked with a small frown. Harry looked around, trying to hide his shock. He was sitting in what appeared to be some kind of restaurant, breakfast placed in front of him.

“Yeah ‘course. Why?”

“You’ve just been acting a bit strange…”

“I’m fine guys, really. You know I’d tell you if there was something wrong.” He said with a smile, though they didn’t seem to believe him.

 

 

He smiled when the arrow hit the man and he started to glow, spreading to the girl he’d looked at-

 

The guy walked over to the guy he hadn’t been able to take his eyes of and briefly stopped as Harry hit him in the back, before continuing, gently grabbing the other guy’s chin, tilting it up to meet his eyes and the golden light spread to the other-

 

He looked at the girl walking alone down the street and frowned at the unhappiness radiating from her. A broken heart.

He followed her until she reached her flat and walked up the stairs, smiling when he saw the unpacked boxes in front of her neighbour’s door. The person had just moved in. Perfect. He grabbed an arrow and walked over to ring the doorbell, making her jump in surprise. Shortly after a tall man, probably a few years older than her opened and gave her a small, nervous smile but before he could say anything, Harry slammed the arrow into his back-

 

Harry looked at the pictures of Louis holding hands with Eleanor and a tear hit the paper. He slowly sat down on the floor, hiding his face in his hands

It wasn’t fair.

Why could everybody else get whom they wanted? Why couldn’t he?

He just wanted to be happy he just wanted _Louis_. That was all he’d ever wanted.

With a sharp inhale he grabbed the last arrow and turned it around in his hand. He knew it wasn’t a good idea; he didn’t really need to feel any stronger about the other but perhaps if the arrow bonded them-

It was forth the risk.

He grabbed his phone and quickly texted Louis to come over, smiling a bit when he replied immediately.

Ten minutes passed before he heard footsteps outside his flat and seconds after the door opened.

“Haz?” Louis asked, looking around in the flat, taking of his jacket. “Haz, where are you?”

“In here Lou.” He said and held the arrow out in a stretched arm, and before he could give himself time to think about it, he plunged it into his chest.

 

It was weird. Almost like floating on a cloud-

 

Then he saw Louis and it was like he’d never seen him before. He was so beautiful and with a determined look on his face he marched over to the other, grabbing his face to kiss him hard and desperately. Louis didn’t react at first but suddenly threw himself into the kiss, kissing him eagerly and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, pulling him closer.

Harry barely registered it when his wings slowly retreated, only leaving a small feather on the floor as a reminder.


End file.
